Getting Caught Kissing
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: A short drabble featuring Max'n'Broom, taken from a tumblr prompt - getting caught kissing: Bets, drinking and fights - just some of the typical things that happen at the Fairy Tail Guild.


_**A/N: A bit of a drabble from a writing ask meme on tumblr - asked for by my friend obsessedwithnalu ~ you're awesome. Thanks!**_

It had been a full and busy day for Mirajane. Not only did she open the guild in the wee hours of the morning, she'd had to work a double shift. Kinana had the evening off and Lisanna had been kidnapped by Bickslow around noon. Even Elfman could in a pinch pour beers, but there was no one else capable of mixing drinks other than Cana. The drinks would get made, but you ran the risk of the drink not making it to its destination.

Towards evening the bar had been more calm. Mira attributed it to the fact that Bickslow and his babies were not adding to the chaos.

Happy, having lost a bet was depressed and rightly so; extensive terms had him mute and barred from flying. Most of his enjoyment came from running his sassy mouth and aerial eavesdropping. He was moping; a pout on his lips and listless eyes.

Lucy sat opposite Natsu with the blue exceed laying on the table between them. The slayer took another swig of his beer, silently commiserating with Happy. Natsu had also incurred stiff penalties from being on the losing side of the bet. Lucy flipped another page of her book and smiled. The slayer was barred from starting any altercations. The blonde wasn't cruel. If a fight started, he could join - but the spirits help him if he was the cause.

Wendy played with the straw in her juice drink. "I'm bored, let's go home and play cards or something."

Charle looked around the unusually placid guild. "It has been delightful tonight. I almost feel sad for Happy. This is the most quiet I've ever seen him."

Mira leaned over on the polished bar holding the guild gambling ledger. She whispered to the young ladies, "Another hour of no fights and Lucy wins the jackpot." She flipped open the pages and pointed to the details of the bet. "Or whoever starts the next fight before the deadline wins - but they cannot throw the first punch." She giggled. "The hardest part is proving that, but we do love wagers!"

"Mira, I seem to have a sudden thirst." Charle drummed her paw on the counter. She looked over her shoulder at Happy and then back to Wendy and Mira's shining face. "I'd like an 'earthquake'."

"Ooh! I haven't made one of those in years!" Mira clapped her hands and reached for her storage closet key ring. Noting Wendy's confused look, the bar maid decided to explain. "It's a mix of absinthe and cognac. Master decreed we had to keep the more expensive booze under lock and key away from our more destructive members." She smiled sweetly. "And Cana."

"S'tha truth!" Cana hugged her beer keg. "I'd go broke drinkin' that sort of thing alla time!"

Wendy gulped and nodded. "I guess."

Charle shared a veiled look with both Mira and Cana. "Let me buy you a drink then."

"S'a good idea." Cana drained her drink and swivelled on her barstool. She leaned back against the bar and grinned. "An 'earthquake' is jush wha the guild needs."

Turning away from the bar, Wendy and Charle watched Mira stride over to the storage closet. Wendy noticed Charle fidgeting. That fled her mind as the closet was unlocked and the door opened. Max with his lips attached to his special broom tumbled out onto the floor; his hands caressing the wooden handle.

Silence.

A gasp from Mira.

The guild to erupted in chaos.

Max scrambled off the floor; his face red, eyes darting left and right. "Nothing to see here!" He turned around and scooped his beloved broom off the floor and ran for the exit. In his haste, he thwacked Gray in the back of his head with the business end of his kissing partner.

Gray stumbled into Natsu who was quick to shove him away. Off-balance, the ice mage took several tottering steps over to the next table where Erza was consuming cake. He wobbled, almost righted himself and then slapped Erza's dessert out of her hand as he fell.

"Arrrgh!" Erza called forth her circle of swords and threatened Gray with them.

"Hey! Natsu is the one who shoved me!"

"You hit me first!"

Passion for revenge lit the red head's face. "I will destroy the both of you!" She grabbed Gray, hoisted him over her head and threw him into Natsu.

Lucy lifted her book as the fire and ice duo caromed over the table, sweeping all food and drink to the floor. She sighed and gave Natsu the go-ahead. With a cackle of glee the pink haired boy began to trade punches with Gray. Lucy let her head bang down on the table. So close and yet not close enough.

More of the guild joined in the brawl, howls of outrage filled the air. It became a free-for-all. Gajeel had Jet in a headlock and Droy was trying to free him. Elfman was screaming 'man' for reasons only apparent for himself. Gray and Natsu were choking each other. Even Wakaba and Macao were in the scuffle; drunkenly throwing wild punches at each other.

Mira slipped in and out of the storage closet, retrieving the two bottles of alcohol. Side-stepping the altercation with an absent smile, she trotted over to the bar. Wendy sweat-dropped as the writhing pile of humanity almost engulfed Mira; luck was on her side and the battle re-centred where Erza was avenging her cake.

A bright smile lit up Mira's big baby blues. "Two 'earthquakes' coming right up!" Reaching under the bar, she pulled out two glasses. Blowing dust off the seldom used barware, Mira picked up her dish wipe and paused in her cleaning. "These aren't cheap, cash or credit?"

"If you'd like to check my side-bet, you'll find I'm coming into some jewels very soon," Charle gave a small smile to Cana who nodded.

"Perhaps we should settle that business first then." Mira picked up the ledger, flipping to the required page. She ran one manicured nail down the rows of names and scanned for 'Charle'. "Okay, I have you down for fight caused by Max making out with Broom." Mira moved her finger over to the amount bet. "A nice win! Do you want to move your winnings less the cost of the drinks to your next bet?"

Charle flicked her eyes over to Cana and back. The card mage gave a slight nod. The white exceed pretended to consider. "...Mmmm, okay."

Mirajane flipped ahead in the betting ledger and scribbled down Charle's increased bet. She then set it back under the bar and tackled making the special drinks.

Lucy wandered over as Charle and Cana clinked glasses. "Mira, I need something strong to wash the taste of defeat out of my mouth."

"You're in luck, want to try an 'earthquake'?" The barmaid gave a bright dimpled smile. "Absinthe and cognac. It'll knock you on your ass."

"Sounds good, I just lost a fortune in jewels." Lucy pouted, hopped up next to Wendy on a bar stool and crossed her arms. "I was only half an hour away from winning big on my bet."

"Those are the breaks," Mira patted Lucy's cheek. "If it's any consolation, I thought the way you eliminated Natsu and Happy as instigators was inspired."

"Yeah, I thought that'd be enough." The blonde shrugged, "Who knew Max and Broom would come out of the closet?"

At this point, Wendy felt her stomach drop. Better than anyone, she knew how Charle's gift of future sight worked. Suspicious things were adding up. The possible potential of events was Charle's forte, but pinpointing exact instances and timing was beyond her current capabilities. Cana had fortune telling cards and similar skills; together they had a major advantage.

"Ah..." Wendy couldn't decide if she should air her sudden realization. What if she were wrong? Charle and Cana would be justifiably angry at her. What should she do? "Er, um..."

Mira finished mixing the drink and slid it to Lucy. Fixing her luminous baby blues on Wendy she gave a subtle head shake. "Looks like you and Charle should be heading home. Bye!"

Deciding she could just discuss it with Charle first, Wendy jumped down from her seat and followed the now exuberant, drunk Charle.

Mira waved off Lucy when she tried to pay for her drink. "I just came into some jewels, go home with Natsu and make babies."

"It's not like that between us!" Lucy choked on her drink. "Why do you keep saying stuff like that?"

"Sooner or later, one of you will have to get the hint."

Lucy rubbed her forehead and scuttled away from the bar.

Cana snorted, "That's more of an order, notta hint!"

Mira slapped down her order pad and started scribbling down figures. After a few minutes she was satisfied with her math. "We both get two-fifths of 500,000 jewel."

Cana hiccupped, almost falling off her stool. "Imma buy so much booze!"

"Should I keep these bottles out?"

"Naw, I prefer cheap and plentiful." Cana downed her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "More beer."

"Sure thing!" Mira hefted a keg onto the bar top. "Thank goodness the fight's dying down. Be right back!" She tucked a roll of jewels into her skirt pocket and picked up the two bottles. Without incident she made her way to the storage closet, unlocked it and entered.

"I brought your share!" Mira efficiently put away the bottles and addressed Max, keeping her eyes away from the broom propped up in the corner.

"Pleasure doing business with you," said Max, "why is it no one wonders how I have access to the locked closet?"

Mira handed him the money and giggled. "They're much to busy with what they see. Thanks again, and I'll let you know when the jackpot gets big enough again."

"Sounds good."


End file.
